Chained
by Blood Scarlet
Summary: Emil ends up in a whole different place. Richter is now a diplomat and is sent to a kingdom of Hystia where the he finds something unexpected.EmilxRichter Yaoi, lemons, Emil in a maid outfit. DecusxEmil rape
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is Blood Scarlet. Richter And Emil yaoi. Lemons, Rape, Emil in a maids outfit SQueee. Sadly I do not own Tales of Symphonia if I did Richter and emil would be making out the whole time kehehehe. Enjoy :3

_~~~Thoughts~~~_

Emil washed up on the coast of Hystia (not part of the game but it will make sense once I get farther along) . He groaned as he shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. _Uhh how did I…. how did I get here…._ Emil looked around him. He was on a white sand beach. Farther inland was a tropical forest. "Owww!" Emil yelped as a Crab pinched his foot. He stood up after prying the crab off his foot. Emil stared at the ocean. He sighed and turned around and looked at the forest. _Be a man… Be a man… Its just a creepy forest that's all…._

He took a deep breath and began to walk into the forest. He used his hands to push the leaves and vines out from his tan face. It seemed like hours when he found a small clearing in front of him. During his wonderful and painstakingly long walk through the forest he had lost his scarf and had torn up his gloves and shoes._ Marta is gonna kill me… she told me I should be careful with these clothes… _

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a roar across the meadow. A giant Fenrir glared at Emil. It growled as its legs tensed up getting ready to pounce. Emil gulped and his hand went to back to reach his sword. His hand grabbed at air as he turned his head to find out that his sword was missing ( I'm sorry Emil But I'm being mean) He gritted his teeth as the fenrir leaped forward. _I don't have my sword… where did it go…._ He flew to the ground in order to miss the giant Fenrir's large teeth. He stood up and kicked the Fenrir's hind leg with enough force that the Fenrir's momentum piled it into the ground.

The Fenrir shook the dirt from its fur completely unfazed by the pile drive in the ground. It turned around quickly and swung its claws at Emil Rending part of his chest. _Damn. _Emil cursed and bit down on his lip as he fell onto the ground the searing pain shooting through him. Emil felt the red liquid gush onto his chest as he slowly lose consciousness. Before he blacked out he saw armed men running at the fenrir and darkness slowly took a hold of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emil, Lloyd, Marta, Sheena, Regal, Zelos, Rayne, Colette, Genis, and Richter came out of the Ginnungagap. The Stones surrounded it collapsed down forever sealing the gate from all access. The group smiled at each other and was congratulating each other on a job well down. Along with the whole "we saved the world again!" Richter walked to the edge of the cliff and stared out at the ocean. As the others happily talked amongst them selves Emil walked up to Richter.

"Emil."

"Richter."

"Emil. I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"Its... It's okay Richter. You had your reasons to hate Ratatosk I'm glad that you didn't think that I was the same as him." Emil smiled softly at Richter.

Richter pushed up his glasses and looked away a small blush on his face."You two are nothing alike. I'm glad I realized that before it was too late."

"So Richter, What are you going to do now that the world is safe once more." Emil asked shyly, Part of him hoping to travel with the silent warrior again.

"I will Help dissolve the last of the Vanguard and finish some old business ."Richter said turning his head to face Emil.

"Emil…"

A large shake interrupted Richter and the happy party. A Large Demon crawled its way out of a red swirling vortex. ( Swirly 0.o ) Its body was black with silver and Red Armor, A huge long sword in one of its claws. AS soon he was out of the vortex his huge Wings Open up.

"I will conquer this world and Find away to open the Door the Demonic Realm." It roared. The group began to stand in their battle poses. Emil and Richter turned around Weapons drawn. They all charged at the Demon. Spells flew in the air, as weapons clashed with its armor and dodging his large sword. Emil Jumped up high and slammed his sword down onto the head of the Demon with a loud thunk. It glared as one of his hands grabbed Emil and threw him off. Emil crashed into a large rock with a crunch.

"EMIL!!!" Yelled Richter and marta.

Richter Flew himself at the demon Hacking into it. The demon screamed as the groups attacks grew immensely stronger. Emil Looked up his vision hazy as his friends took down the Demon. Emil smiled softly and coughed. Richter ran to him and began to help him up.

"Are you okay Emil?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Um yeah."

His friends gathered around him and smiled glad to see their Summon Spirit Friend was doing. The ground seemed to shake."I will not die alone.."he breathed heavily a large light launched from his hand the moment he died, aimed at Richter. Richter had his back to the demon but it was too late. Emil Pushed Richter out of the way and Emil took the blast. He was rocketed into the depths of the Ocean.

"EMIL!!" Richter yelled running to the cliff hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend but no luck. He was gone. Everyone began to panic forming a plan on how to find him. Richter Walked in a dead like trance to Where Emil's sword was on the ground. He picked it up into his hands and fell to his knees looking down at the sword of his dear friend.

Review plz :3


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Graaaahhhhh! Sorry folks would of updated sooner but the whole chapter I was working on disappeared due to the fact the stupid comp died! So I have to retype the whole chapter. On another more pleasant note I'd like to thank all of those who have read my first Chapter and Reviewed. I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Richter and Emil will… well you know what I mean ;) So here is chapter two bwahahahaha **

_Thoughts _

Talking

**Yelling/Screaming**

Emil woke with a start His head pounding as if it was going to be split apart at any moment. He rocketed up to a sitting position and a searing pain struck his chest. He felt a warm liquid dribble down his chest. His fingers Ran to his chest to find bandages over his now seeping wound. _That's right… I was attacked by a Fenrir… Wait my chest is bandaged… _Emil looked around to see where he was.

He was sitting on a queen sized bed with baby blue silk sheets. The bed felt as if he was sitting on a soft cloud. A small soft sigh escaped from his lips as his hand ran over the silky sheets. He noticed he was in a small room with Cream colored walls. The floor was a dark stained oak. There were two doors in the room, one was in front of him and the other was to the left of him. The one to the left of him looked like the floor except the door had oriental carvings into it. The one in front of him was a frosted glass door. _That must be the bathroom… _He turned his head to the right of him. There were two large windows with Baby blue, that matched the sheets, drapes. He caught glimpses of outside and was shocked to see a large flower garden outside of his window. Many flowers were in the garden, ranging from roses to day lilies.

Emil didn't know how long he stared at the garden. He failed to notice the oak door opening to reveal a brown haired maid enters his room. He flinched when he heard her gasp. He turned his head a little too fast and strained his neck like it almost felt like was on fire. She looked at him and noticed the blood seeped bandages.

"Oh my! Your wounds reopened!" She said and walked out of the door in a quickened pace. Emil winced at the sound of her heels rapidly stomping on the ground. A few seconds later the same maid rushed back into the room with a roll of bandages, cotton swabs, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She set the items onto an oak side table next to his bed.

"Um do you mind if I move to a better position to remove your bandages?" Her face turning into a tomato red as she spoke.

Emil nodded slowly, confused to as why she would be embarrassed to ask. The maid moved slowly on top of the bed and scooted towards Emil. Her face is still a brilliant shade of red when she was next to him. She leaned close to him her hand slowly trailing down his back. He jumped a bit from the sudden contact of her cold hands with his bare back. Soon it dawned on him why she was so embarrassed earlier. She was almost on top of him trying to get the bandages off and her chest was very close to his face, causing him to blush violently because the maid outfit was extremely revealing. He felt a soft click and triumphant sound from the maid as she began to take the bandages off of him. Soon as she was done taking them off, she placed the bloody bandages into a basket. Emil drew his breath in as the air stung his chest. He looked down to seem a deep claw marks on his chest with blood slowly dripping from them.

"This is gonna hurt. I have to put some hydrogen Peroxide on it to disinfect it." She said softly.

She pulled took the bottle off of the table and grabbed some of the cotton balls. She opened the bottle and poured some of it onto a cotton ball and began to clean up his wound. His breath hitched as it began to sting and burn. The blood and hydrogen peroxide mixed and began to foam up. She made some comforting talk with him, as she began to clean the rest of the wound.

Emil got a good look of it when she had pulled away to toss out the bloody cotton balls away and grabbed a wash cloth. _It doesn't look as bad as before….._ She returned with the wash clothed and began to dry his chest up. As soon as she was done with that she pocketed the wash cloth. She grabbed the bandages and began to wrap it around his wound. It took several minutes for her to completely wrap it up nice and tight.

"there you go a nice clean bandage."

"Thank you very much. I was wondering where am I?"

**Okay this chapter was going to be longer but Things have been a bit busy. So I am sorry my dear readers for this being late I Hope that I will be able to post more. I actually finished the game so yeah I was screaming during the cut scene "Screw Marta Kiss Richter!!!!" Fan girl Bwahahaha I shall see you next time!**


End file.
